Memories lost keeping
by allanimefreak73754
Summary: Read on and be strong or stop now and loose now and be wrong
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V.

"Yosh, let's go!" I hear Natsu yell in the distance, I don't know, but I hear him all the way from that stubby green patch of grass on the other side of town, heck I even knew he was standing on grass. Later I must make an appointment for the doctor.

~ *************…************* ~

I headed over to the guild and entered the magnificent mahogany doors with a silent "squeak" and moved one to Natsu as quiet as I could manage. I don't know how I did it, but I walked up to him seemingly completely unnoticed, I drew in a breath and proceeded to scare him, but was not fast enough. He heard my breath, turned around, and stole my win. You see recently I had been trying to scare Natsu since I never saw him be freaked out by anything, and that was really making me frustrated. I squealed as he lifted me off the ground obviously surprised. Then I started giggling like crazy until I smelt master coming, WAIT hold up smelt, okay I'm crazy.

"As you know," he started, 'The Grand Magic Games are approaching, and we are obviously going to participate! This year all guilds can have two groups of six participating so that is exactly what we are going to do." I started to zone out. Blah, blah, blah, Lucy, blah, blah, that's team A, blah, blah, team B, GOOD LUCK."

"Hey old man!" Gageel yelled "Why couldn't you tell us any sooner the GMG's tomorrow"

"What!" the whole guild screamed they were all in shock while master let out a sheepish smile and escaped to him office. I ran home and started all the needed necessities and headed out

~************…************~

I approached the station and saw the familiar faces of my guid mates. Turned out I, surprisingly, was the last one to come. We bought our tickets and boarded the station. Since we were heading to the capital for the GMG, the train was designed beautifully, both on the inside and the outside, with magic proof glass windows and jade/marble walls. not to mention the leather seats. They felt. Like. Heaven. Only minutes after the train stated up Natsu fell to the floor like a rock. To escape Erza's wrath I scooped him onto my lap and stated petting him, he made this weird purring sound and snuggled into me, dragon slayers eh. Hours later the train had stopped, but the only thing that was wrong was…. Natsu wouldn't let me free. I twisted and turned, but he wouldn't budge. I had to lick his face to get him to wake him upend get him off me and when I did; it felt hot and smelt of pine and the woods. He groaned and sat up.

"Mornin Luce,"and with that he snuggled into me, once again.

"Morning Sleeping beauty, now can you get off me?"

"But Luuuuuuce, your comfortable." He reached for me but in time I ducked and stated to flee but he grabbed my wrist in time and held me in a firm grip to keep myself up I had to stand on his feet. We walked out like that and the passerby's cooed at us. Well at least we made it to the hotel, sadly we had to be separated into rooms. Room A was: Elfman, Juvia, Erza, and Gray. Room B had: Gageel, Wendy, Mira and Laxus. Room C had been: Master, Mavis, Happy, and Carla. Finally there was Room D; Natsu. me, And the twin dragon slayers whom i've never seen [they were only there because of the shortage of teams.] The next day Natsu was complaining about how we had to room with the Sabertooth slayers saying

"But their our Rival Guild I'd rather have metal head or ice

[dick] princess over here," We heard some comic "Hey's!" from

**only said that cause my friend is practically in love with the guy **

us. I only meagerly replied with

"Natsu it's only for the games, you can endure it, you at least have me there." Which in turn away he blushed and looked away blushed and looked away, hmm quite strange, well whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~…~~~~~~~~~~~

It was day 1 of the GMG's and we were already revving up and making possible strategies on what may happen. I had to say; I was surprised to hear that 161 teams were participating. Makarov sent our group off and we set on, turns out it was a maze, [ sarcastic "insert flags here" YAY] not any ordinary maze, nope, it had to be a freaking magic maze. That meant that; the walls moved, the floor dropped and all magic used against said wall was nullified.

**SIE SIND DAS ESSEN ER WIND YAEGAR!**

We found out the last part when Natsu ran into the wall, fully encoated in fire, thus effectively nocking him out. Erza even had to carry him. I walked far out to investigate the rest of the maze when it started to separate, sadly I was too far away from our group for them too notice, either that or I can't hear like I could before. [After all they really had no idea she was gone.] I called out Crux to see which direction I had to go in order to escape.

"zzzzzz….. POP go and stay west which is that direction," he had said pointing to the left of the wall in front of me.

"Hai, hai, thanks Crux you could go now!" and with that, Crux left with a blinding flash. I wanted to head out fast, so I started running at top speed, watching as the wall tumbled behind me, only making me 2x as fast. I had heard an unfamiliar shift in the wind behind me and briefly looked behind me to see nothing. Sadly I didn't notice someone morphing out of the shadows, and completely flopped over him. Who is this person you ask, why of course, it is Rogue Cheney. Rogue _FREAKING _Cheney. And no I didn't just bump into him like any other normal person, nope, the world hated me so fell on top of him in a rather….. crucial position. [ let your mind run wild.]

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I asked the man and for a second he looked amazed, mystified even. [_ In Rogue's mind _: "it's an Angel, wait no it's Lu, she looks like a rather exquisite person now" though he would never say that aloud]

"Sorry, no it's completely my fault." a deep rough voice responded and something sparked in the back of my mind. My stomach then filled with a warm feeling, then of course I realized our position

"KYA," I quickly got of him blushing the color of Erza's hair

"Did you just say "Kya," that's adorable, oh, and by the way. Why did you run so damn fast?" he asked


	3. Chapter 3

**Win?**

**Im back yay i had a lot of tests sorry uuuggghhh school**

**ok so here we go**

"Cause of that, wait ahhhh," I quickly grabbed his hand and ran in the direction Crux told me to go to. we found the exit quickly and were the only ones there, and to confirm this an voice over- head

" The Winners in first place are…. wait it's a tie between, wow Sabertooth and Fairytail are tied together."

"Turns out, the two contestants; Lucy Heartfelia and Rogue Cheney were just trying to escape the maze and were both separated from their guilds. They then proceeded to cross paths or land on each other," an overhead projection of said moment came up " and teamed up to get out." With the name that he called out everything snapped and I remembered everything. I did know Rogue, I've known him my whole life.

"Hey Lu you oka- AHHHHHHHH"I literally leaped on him as he said that

"Ryos I missed you so much why didn't' you tell me it was you?" I blabbed out he just laughed and responded with;

"Okay, okay, if I told you then you probably wouldn't have remembered and think I was a perv."

"oh okay, but stiiiiillllllll, well whatever I missed you," I said as I glomped him once more he reacted with a deep blush encoating all his features it was quite adorable par say. Suddenly I smelt the familiar scent of Natsu [ burning firewood] coming in through the opening in the maze

"Luce why did you leave?" Natsu asked

"Cause you were too slow," I calmly responded. [Natsu would never know that they actually left me behind] He quickly encircled me in a big hug. Ryos took notice in what was happening and seethed in anger,or was that jealousy? He pried me out of Natsu's sad hands and into his own awaiting arms, showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. I shaded to an ever darker red.

~...~

Another morning passed, the birds were chirping, my room was being burned. Everything was normal... WAIT WHAT? I sureyed my surroundings carefully, looking for a way out sadly their was none, and my keys were in the main room with Erza [I had asked her to keep them for me. In my eyes I was screwed, I couldnt escape and was going to burn to death, then, all at once, I disapeered.

**DON DON DON Im going to be a nice person [cough cough evily stupid person] and leave it at that so sorry if I ruined everyones day. I will try to update as soon as possible but like I said earlier tests and school. The only reason this is out is because it's the weekend and I meracuously had time off from school work and studying so still love you guys not dead and still writing**

**~ALLANIMEFREAK**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu P.O.V.

I have been waiting outside the girls dorm place for about an hour waiting for Luce but she wouldn't come out. I was getting worried even Erza had gotten out. And if you know Erza and all her stuff she would take longer than Lucy and thats a long time. So of course I would be extremely worried. I reasoned in my head whether to look in her room and get her out personally but decided on waiting cause of a certain demon that might be with her

~-1 hour later-~

Okay that is I am going in whether Mira is there or not she's taking practically forever and the games are going to start soon. I enter the Dorm and look around. How is it so… clean. The dorm that I'm in has clothes all over the place, well except for Blue Pegasus their practically the females [cough GAY cough] I then approach what I think is Lucy's room. Number 101. And enter. She rooms alone. I survey the area in horror there are burn marks everywhere as if there was a fire and a scorched Lucy in the middle laying graciously on her bed. If I didn't see how badly she was burned I would of thought she looked extremely beautiful. Like always. I didn't know what to do all I did was panic and rush to her, checking if she was breathing, she was, thank god. But from there on everything was blank all I remember was rushing her to the games and too wendy not the people I passed and surely not if I ran over anyone [probably did] When I finally got there everyone was panicked and asking if I did this in a menacing way. I replied with a " I would never hurt Luce," or a "How could you even think the of course I didn't." Wendy instantly went to work on the situation and had bunched he brow together in annoyance. It looked as if she had a problem.

"it looks as if she is fighting, but is comatose." My world skidded to a stop "She probably won't wake up soon." and then crashed all around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy P.O.V.

I woke up in a white room not remembering anything about the recent events, except the way I got here. A fire. It looked as if I was in the celestial spirit world, but at same time a godly realm.

There was a loud voice that, once again boomed overhead.

"Choose." it had said only then had i noticed balls of energy in front of me glowing magnificently. The first looked weak and fragile as if it were to die any second, the second looked stable and strong but not to my liking, and the third was the best It looked as if it were to never to burn out and to some people the weakest of all but I knew somehow i knew it wasn't like the other energies. It glowed like a star and was beautiful I had decided on choosing that one. As soon as I toughed it I was teleported to a different realm. One far more beautiful than any other I have seen in my life. And along with the teleportation I had felt a new type and feel of magic it was strange like before like I could feel and hear everything around me. It turns out from what i could see and hear I was on a planet that had a beach. It seemed that it was about the size of 3 football fields in diameter.

Natsu P.O.V.

I looked back to Lucy in sadness, as much as I wanted to stay I had to leave for the games. I slowly walked out of the room to go to the booth with an air of depression surrounding me. I had noticed that from across the arena that two of the Sabers were looking at our booth in confession and silently asking me with their eyes. "Where is she?" I don't know how I understood that but i did and tried to say "Hurt" from what I had seen they understood completely and raced out of their box over to what I assumed was the door to the infirmary but no it wasn't, it was actually the door to Fairy Tail's booth to get me. They stole me out of the booth and started questioning me greatly. Asking as if they knew her personally so iI spoke my mind and asked them if they knew her personally. And then they spilled everything.

"Yes I knew her ever since she was 4, I literally was a neighbor next forest away. Her parents had forbidden her to see me saying stupid things like I was a bad influence and I was dangerous because at the time I was being trained by a dragon, and before you ask, yes she did see my dragon. It was different for Rogue though he-" Sting was cut off mid sentence

"Excuse you but I can talk for my self. Ahem My parent were like her own and we met at a bouquet we were supposed to be engaged but we broke it off saying that we were too young and ran away together later, but that was before I met my dragon." Rogue finished for himself Sting looked amazed that he had talked so much. I was just surprised at the fact that they had known Lucy for that long


End file.
